


《越界 / 武文》哥哥，生日快樂：) ※限

by noteheaven



Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M, history2 - Freeform, 文武cp, 王振文 - Freeform, 王振武 - Freeform, 越界 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteheaven/pseuds/noteheaven





	《越界 / 武文》哥哥，生日快樂：) ※限

CP: 王振武X王振文

※ R18注意

 

祝派董生日快樂之遲來的賀文XDDDDD

自己寫爽的，實際生日時間不套用此文內XD

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

「你們要找誰？擋住門口別人進不去了。」體育館的門口處集結著一群女孩子，探頭張望著彷彿在尋找什麼人，剛好從社辦走到體育館的王振文眼看入口被擋住無法通行，語帶不悅的雙手環胸開口詢問。

 

「你是王振文吧？可以幫我們一個忙嗎？」其中一個女孩子鼓起勇氣朝王振文提出要求。

 

「幫忙？」王振文挑高了眉毛，根本不認識這女人是要他幫什麼忙。

 

「可以幫我們找你哥…王振武嗎？」後頭其他女孩子興奮地私下交談，彷彿王振文已經答應了一樣。

 

王振文瞥了一眼，發現他們拿著一袋包裝好的東西，隨後面無表情地繞過他們走進體育館，朝裡面正在做日訓的王振武喊了一聲。

 

王振武聽見王振文喚他的聲音立即走了過去，只見王振文伸出一指，示意他往門口的方向望去。

 

「那裡，找你的。」王振文丟下這句話後就移動腳步去找邱子軒談話，不明所以的王振武也只能默默地走向門口那群女孩子們。

 

雖然王振文表面上裝作不在意和邱子軒有一句沒一句的聊著，但眼神不自覺地一直往門口的方向飄去，就如同他所料的那樣，那個袋子果然交到王振武手上了，王振武看起來有些驚訝，但竟然意外的沒有拒絕，這讓將整個過程看在眼裡的王振文有些不是滋味。

 

趁著王振武回到球場前，王振文率先離開了體育館，手裡拿著邱子軒要他轉交給小小學姐的資料，腳步飛快地走回排球社社辦。

 

「學姊，這是你要的資料。」

 

「謝謝囉…振文你的臉怎麼這麼臭啊？心情很差？」何小小接過王振文遞給他的資料夾，由下往上看的角度更明顯見到王振文一臉煩悶。

 

「…沒什麼。」拉過一旁的椅子坐下，王振文繼續抄寫著這禮拜的紀錄。

 

「對了振文，有東西要麻煩你幫我轉交給王振武。」何小小從自己的書包裡面拿出了一盒包裝精美的東西遞給王振文。

 

又是禮物，跟剛才那群女孩子一樣，就算他知道王振武生日要到了，但這也有點太誇張了吧？

 

「學姊，你這樣隊長不會生氣嗎？而且…為什麼要我轉交？」王振文沒有伸手去接，只是半瞇著眼盯著面前笑得有些詭異的何小小。

 

「唉唷，他才不敢跟我生氣！況且這禮物…由你轉交當然是最好不過的啦！但是不能先拆開唷，一定要等生日當天在他面前開，知道嗎？」何小小拉過王振文的手強制他接過禮物，並且拒絕王振文把禮物還給她，王振文內心雖感覺到一絲異常但還是勉為其難的收下，畢竟不收下很有可能他又要被學姊交代更多待辦雜事。

 

王振文將何小小的禮物藏在自己書包內，回家後趁著王振武不注意時塞到自己的床底下，反倒是王振武從那群女孩子收到的禮物，竟然就這麼正正當當的放在自己書桌上擺著，這讓王振文看了更覺得火大，完全不想送他什麼生日禮物了。

 

想到自己前幾天還在那邊問夏宇豪跟子軒學長就覺得自己簡直是白費力氣，反正王振武根本不缺自己的禮物嘛！

 

王振文忍下將那個禮物丟掉的衝動，爬回自己的床上用棉被悶住自己，試圖去忘記王振武從女孩子手中收下時的那個害羞表情。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

 

假日難得的不必到學校報到、球隊也不需要練習，王振文利用時間補眠睡到正中午才肯爬起床，盥洗完後很自然地走進廚房內打開冰箱翻找可以拿來果腹的食物，找到一半時大門方向傳來鑰匙轉動的聲音，剛回到家的王振武手中提著兩份餐點，正巧趕上了自家弟弟的起床時間。

 

兄弟倆安靜地吃著午餐，整個家只聽得見他們兩人咀嚼的聲音，王振文不經意地提起方才在冰箱內看到的那盒東西。

 

「冰箱那個蛋糕是？」王振文嫌自己的不夠吃，伸長了手順便偷了一塊王振武碗內的雞肉。

 

「爸媽出門前買的，說是要我們自己慶生。」明明前幾日父母知道在王振武生日這天沒辦法待在家時，就已經全家一起提前出門吃飯慶祝了，但王振武的媽媽還是堅持要替自己的兒子買一個誠意十足的生日蛋糕才甘願。

 

「就只有我們兩個人，有需要那麼大一個蛋糕？」看王振武沒有制止，王振文又再度偷了一塊雞肉送到自己嘴裡。

 

「怕你不夠吃吧。」王振武嘴角上揚笑了出來，把弟弟的動作都看在眼裡但沒有出聲阻止。

 

既然父母都準備了，兄弟兩人也在吃完飯後將蛋糕拿出來擺在桌上準備替王振武慶生，兩人簡單的吹熄蠟燭後王振文正打算切蛋糕來吃，王振武卻突然站起來跑回房間將前陣子收到的那個禮物拿出來，不看見還好，王振文一看見那個禮物就覺得有點煩躁，原本的好心情都被打壞了。

 

「哼，人家送你的禮物倒是記得很清楚要現在拿出來嘛，我先說我沒有準備你的禮物喔。」王振文瞥了一眼那個包裝精美的禮物，不自覺地語氣帶酸。

 

「她們說，要你在我面前打開，不知道什麼意思？」王振武將手中的禮物遞給王振文，示意要他打開。

 

「我？你的生日禮物為什麼要我開？」王振文歪頭表示不解。

 

「不知道，她們說讓你打開我會比較高興。」聽王振武這麼講，連王振文也好奇了起來，兩三下的就把緞帶解開，撕開上頭的各種膠帶和精美包裝紙，拿出裡面的東西後卻讓王振文徹底愣住。

 

「…這是什麼鬼東西？」王振文將那件帶有蕾絲邊的物品拿起，是一件桃紅色的圍裙，上面還貼了張紙條：請讓你最喜歡的人穿上吧！

 

王振武拿過紙條，似乎瞬間理解為什麼那群女孩子送他禮物的時候，眼神都跟何小小一樣了。

 

王振文拿著圍裙衝進房間裡面，王振武疑惑地跟在後頭走進去，只見王振文彎下腰來在自己的床鋪底下撈阿撈的，拿出了另一個禮物。但那個禮物很明顯不是王振文要送給他的，因為下一秒王振文就直接將那個禮物拆開來了。

 

拿出來的東西簡直和自己手中那件圍裙搭成整套，一看就知道是小小學姐她們的計畫好的陰謀！！！！

 

「振文？怎麼了？裡面是什麼東西？」王振文將東西蓋在包裝紙底下不讓王振武看見，但王振武的動作還是快了一步，將王振文極力想掩藏住的東西都拿了起來。

 

「這是…貓耳朵跟尾巴嗎？」貼心的小小學姐還附上了一瓶櫻桃味道的潤滑液，希望王振武能夠好好地享受禮物。

 

媽的，難怪何小小前陣子抓著自己沒頭沒尾的突然問了句說：振文你比較喜歡白貓還是黑貓？原來都是有預謀的！

 

「那壽星…可以開始享用禮物了嗎？」王振武笑得燦爛，著實地讓王振文打了個冷顫，他有不祥的預感…

 

 

後來王振文是怎麼妥協的戴上貓耳、貓尾巴與圍裙，又怎麼移動到廚房讓王振武上下其手的，王振文都已經不想去深究了，畢竟自己沒準備生日禮物也只能自暴自棄的隨壽星處置。

 

王振文趴在流理台上，身後的王振武正用著兩指替他擴張，濃濃的櫻桃味沾染在王振文的穴口周圍，因最近父母都在家的緣故，他們已經好幾天沒有做過了，讓王振武戴著保險套的手指一探進去便被緊緊地吸附著。

 

「嗯…」王振文兩手交叉著，額頭則靠在手臂上，圍裙下的他什麼也沒穿，下身則因性器的勃起而使得圍裙撐起了一小塊布料，讓原本不長的圍裙顯得更短了些，王振文真心不知道自己為什麼會答應王振武玩什麼裸體圍裙。

 

眼見王振文已經習慣自己的手指，王振武掛在腿間的慾望也脹得有些難受，但他依然還是決定先把一旁的貓尾巴緩緩地塞入了振文的後穴中。

 

剛放入時，因不同於手指的冰涼讓王振文到縮了一下，但很快地便順利將貓尾巴前端全數放了進去，從背後看起來毫無違和感，就好像從振文的體內長出了尾巴一樣，讓王振武感到異常的興奮。

 

「振文…」

 

「…幹嘛？」

 

「我可以拍照嗎？」雖然平常的振文也很可愛，但他從來沒見過振文這個打扮，覺得自己全身的血液此刻都在往下半身集中，養眼的畫面簡直讓他血脈噴張，依照振文的個性這種機會也不曉得以後還有沒有，王振武拿起放在附近的手機立即拍了下來。

 

「幹！不准拍喔！刪掉！」王振文轉身想搶奪王振武的手機，反而被王振武抱個正著，趁著王振文來不及反抗時王振武順手先將手機往沙發上丟去，這麼可愛的照片當然得保存下來才行！

 

環抱著振文從光滑的背部一路往下撫摸，直至碰觸到尾巴時懷中的振文輕輕地縮了一下，可愛的反應讓王振武心癢難耐，一手握住振文後方的尾巴，快速地在王振文後穴來回進出著，前方堅挺的性器則隔著布料碰在一起，王振文忍受不住地伸手握住自己的慾望開始摩擦，另一手則攀在王振武的肩上感受著前後夾擊的快感。

 

「嗯啊…哈…」因快感而發出了細聲的低吟，王振文閉上眼咬著下唇享受著王振武的服務，宛如真的貓咪一樣地賴在王振武身上，讓人不自覺想要更加的疼惜他、逗弄他。

 

鬆開了黑色的貓咪尾巴，王振武捧著王振文的臉頰直接吻了上去，探入舌頭與對方的交纏起來，吻得又急又快，每一口都像在掠奪對方的呼吸，來不及嚥下的唾液溢出而從嘴角流下，在分離的空檔間於唇邊牽出一絲又一絲的銀線。

 

王振武才剛放開振文的唇，輕喘著的王振文像是不甘被冷落那般主動的又往前吻了上去，這次的親吻與方才的不同，更多的是情慾與渴求，雖然沒有開口但卻能感覺得出來對方的急躁，乞求著王振武給予他所想要的。

 

面對著貼上來的振文，王振武後退了幾步撞上桌子，來不及反應便碰上了剛才來不及收到冰箱內的蛋糕，沾了王振武滿手奶油。

 

「啊、糟糕…」整個手上都沾滿了甜膩的奶油，上頭還夾雜些巧克力碎片，這是父母買給他最喜歡吃的巧克力蛋糕。

 

「…不要浪費。」王振文一把抓過王振武的手，伸出舌來舔著他指縫間的奶油，舌尖滑過的地方留下濕熱的水痕，王振文此刻完全就是一隻把玩著主人手指的貓咪，每一處被舔過的地方直搔癢著王振武的心臟，他從不知道自家弟弟竟可以這麼性感。

 

「吶，多乾淨～一點也不浪費！」王振文得意地炫耀著自己的節儉成果，不知道自己嘴邊還殘留著些被忽略的奶油。

 

王振武覺得口乾舌燥地嚥了口口水，輕輕推開靠在他身上的王振文，在王振文還不明白要做什麼的時候，一個轉身便移動到振文的身後。王振文手肘撐著桌子，見狀也很自動地伸手將還插在自己後穴的貓尾巴抽出，兩指撐開已準備好的穴口抬高臀部等待著王振武那忍耐已久的慾望進入。

 

但王振文等待許久身後卻毫無動靜，好奇地回頭一看，只見王振武皺著眉頭正在沉思，甚至連下半身的家居褲都尚未退去。

 

完全被挑起的慾望還懸在前方，王振武竟然在這時候停住了動作，快要忍不下去的王振文急切地向後去磨蹭王振武的下身，尋求著王振武快點進入自己的體內讓他得以解放，而王振武沒有回應王振文的挑逗，反倒是蹲了下來將振文的臀瓣掰開，伸出舌來舔弄著振文的穴口。

 

沒有被這樣對待過的振文倒吸了一口氣，他完全沒料到王振武竟然會這麼做，濕軟又靈活的舌頭在穴口處打轉，不時的又探入穴內，分不清楚究竟是太癢還是太過刺激，使得王振文全身顫抖不停，前端泌出的液體沾濕了圍裙的下襬，硬是比周圍的顏色深了一塊。

 

王振武令他驚訝的動作不止於此，他伸長了手到桌上的蛋糕抹起一坨奶油，將振文轉過正面後，直接將奶油塗抹在振文腿間挺立的陰莖上，張口便含了大半進去。

 

「王、王振武！你…你在幹嘛啦！」王振武埋在自己的腿間吞吐著性器，上面還沾滿了許多的奶油，像是在品嘗著什麼人間美味那樣賣力地吸吮著，手指也沒冷落根部的兩個囊袋，配合著吞吐的速度一邊搓揉著，惹得王振文沒多久就達到高潮，將濃稠的白濁液體射進了王振武的嘴裡，王振武則無視於王振文驚訝的眼神，面不改色地將那些精液全部吞了下肚。

 

「嗯，蠻好吃的。」舔了舔嘴角邊的奶油，王振武難得的發表了感想。

 

「王振武…你今天怪怪的…」沒給王振文繼續說下去的機會，王振武又將還在喘息的王振文翻過身去讓他趴在桌子上，將奶油塗抹於直到剛才還長著貓尾巴的穴口，先是用舌頭舔弄了幾下後便就著奶油的潤滑一口氣探入了三指。

 

「嗯啊…啊啊…」王振武的手指在身後進出著，方才剛射精過一次全身都還處在敏感的狀態，前端性器在沒有任何的撫慰下再度緩緩地抬頭，王振文頻頻的回頭伸手將王振武的手指抽離自己體內。

 

「快點…進來啦…」帶有點哭腔的語氣哀求著，王振武當下理智全數飛到腦後，拉下了家居褲扶著自己又脹又硬到不行的性器，筆直地插進了王振文的後穴內。

 

「唔…好緊、」手指的寬度遠不及王振武下身的碩大，一進入便感覺到腸壁緊緊地吸附著自己的性器，包覆著他所有的慾望直達最深處。

 

「…呃啊…啊…振武你太大了啦…」王振文感覺到振武進入自己的體內，狠狠地撐開了他的後穴，與貓尾巴和手指截然不同的尺寸還是讓他有些難受，畢竟他們已經好幾天沒有做愛了，他只能咬著牙努力地讓自己去適應王振武的碩大。

 

「振文…你好甜…」振文的背上佈滿了一層薄汗，王振武壓下身來沿著王振文背脊的弧度一路向上舔吻，不時的在各個地方留下斑斑的紅點痕跡，張口輕咬了振文敏感的耳朵，不意外地引起了振文的一陣輕顫，連全身皮膚都泛著淡淡的粉色。

 

在王振武幾次小幅度的頂弄下，振文終於鬆開了緊咬著的牙，逐漸溢出斷斷續續的軟膩呻吟，王振武幾乎可以確認對方已經習慣了自己的尺寸，一手扶著振文的腰後開始加快速度地抽插，惹得振文再也承受不住地放聲叫喊。

 

「啊、啊啊…哈…再用力點…」王振文雙手握拳地趴在桌子上，王振武每一下都摩擦著他體內的敏感點，每一下都頂到他體內的最深處，替他帶來至高無上的快感。明明才幾日沒做而已，王振文無法相信自己竟然如此想念這種感覺，好像只有處於結合在一起的時間之中，他才能夠跳脫兩人是兄弟的現實。

 

王振武聽從弟弟的願望，賣力地律動著自己的下身，每次進入時根部的兩個囊袋都狠狠地拍打著振文白皙的臀部，撞擊的聲響充斥在兩人之間，用來潤滑的奶油則在插入時送入振文的穴內，又因抽離時跟著溢出而緩緩流下，伴隨著活塞運動飄散著濃濃的奶油香氣。

 

王振文伸出一指抹了一小坨的奶油，抬起手往後便立即被王振武含入口中，王振武舔了舔振文的食指，過於色情的表情讓振文忍不住將他往下一勾，覆上唇瓣索討著振武口中那僅剩的一點甜膩，唇舌間的糾纏更增添了美味的等級。

 

「振、振武…我快、快到了…」

 

「振文…一起、唔…」王振文喘著氣拔高了音調，後穴強烈的收縮讓王振武感受到至高無上的快感與愉悅，瀕臨爆發的慾望累積到了頂點，王振武加快了速度，在幾次的用力抽插下將精液射進了王振文體內最深處，而王振文也同時達到了高潮，噴灑出的白濁體液沾染著圍裙後一滴一滴地落到地面上。

 

結束了一場情事，兩人一邊喘著卻沒人想移動，王振武依然將自己的性器深埋在振文體內，享受著那射精後殘留的餘韻；而射過兩次的王振文則是全身又黏又膩只想快點去洗澡卻累到動不了。

 

「振文…」

 

「…幹嘛？」

 

「可以再來一次嗎？」

 

「等、等等…靠杯王振武你怎麼又變大了！」

 

 

結果那個蛋糕因為在室溫下放太久，王振武禁止王振文將那些剩餘的蛋糕吃下肚，最終只淪為他們做愛時增添情趣的道具。

 

而送禮物給王振武的那群女孩子，很久之後王振文才知道，他們跟小小學姐都是一起跑活動的好朋友，只要看到他跟王振武一起出現就會異常的興奮，至於是一起跑什麼活動…王振文則一點也不想知道。

 

他可不想再看見社辦裡面出現以他和王振武作為封面的漫畫…

 

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

 

因不想讓子軒學長畢業，所以沒有特地將振武的生日設定在暑假

反正就是一個剛好在周末的生日，父母又剛好不在家 (作者任性

 

是說王振文本來就有打算會在振武生日這天做愛，所以早就有心理準備，只是沒有料到這麼多花樣而已XDDDDDDD

至於照片，早在王振文偷偷刪掉之前，王振武就已經先傳到自己雲端去了：)

 

然後有小夥伴嫌棄說每次哥哥都吃太好了QQ

 

2018.08.10 By Kimi


End file.
